Chronicles of Demigod High School
by longshot39
Summary: The characters of Heroes of Olympus are attending High School. Greece is the rich part of town where Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper live and Rome the poor part of town where Nico, Calypso, Jason, Hazel and Frank live. The two schools come together to form Demigod High. A mystery emerges in the school. Will our heroes solve the mystery or will the world fall in there hands.
1. Character Backstories

Character Backstories:

_**Percy Jackson: **_ Percy Jackson has always loved the water. He swam in the ocean all his life. Living without his dad was always hard for him. When Percy was just three, his father died. His mum never talks about him or his death or would never mention him. Percy sure he's still alive. When his mum moves in with the new Principal of Demigod High School, Percy is forced to leave his friends in Los Angeles and move to the town of Greece and attend Greek High School until Demigod High School is ready. He meets for this girl Annabeth and quickly befriends her. What mysteries lie in the halls of Demigod High School and how does it connect to the mysterious death of his father? When the schools ( Roman High School and Greek High School) come together, Percy is determined to figure out the mysteries of Demigod High School and find his Dad.

_**Jason Grace: **_Jason Grace was always a troubled guy. His mother left him, with his older sister when he was just a baby and his father died a few years later. He was placed in the orphanage and has lived there all his life causing trouble. The orphanage was that desperate to get Jason out of there that they'd gave him to a 19 year old girl teaching at a High School in a High School in California called Roman High School. Jason attends Roman High School and meets great people but when the schools come together, he learns that his long lost sister Thalia Grace has been attending Greek High School and is going to attend Demigod High School with him. And then the drama begins! Jason is ready to face his mother and solve the mysteries of Demigod High School.

_**Annabeth Chase: **_Annabeth Chase was always smart. Forced to follow in her in her mother Athena's footsteps, and deal with his fathers divorce with Athena was always mother was a smart scholar as well as well as a history teacher at the new school Demigod High School. Her mum always expected best for Annabeth. But Annabeth has other ideas. And to add on to the that Annabeth always wanted to be an architect while Athena wanted her daughter to be a professor at a Yale University! When Percy Jackson moves into the town of Greece, Annabeth immediately hates him. But as time goes on and a mystery emerges in Demigod High School, Annabeth begins to tolerate Percy's cockiness and begin to work with him. Annabeth is determined to escape her mother's grasp and help Percy uncover the mysteries of Demigod High School.

_**Piper Mclean- **_Piper Mclean was always different. She never had a purpose in life. Her moth_**-**_ Per Aphrodite was always beautiful. But under the beautiful skin was a heartbreaker. Piper was the only one out of her 5 stepsisters who didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps. Piper was a punk-cool girl who never had an eye for fashion and she was constantly bullied by her stepsisters. Piper always wanted a purpose in life. She didn't do anything, she was just **there**! But when the schools come together, Piper meets Jason Grace and suddenly purpose comes swarming into her life. Piper is ready to push past the legacy of her mother, find and complete her purpose in life by helping Jason uncover the secrets of Demigod High School.

_**Hazel Levesque- **_Hazel Levesque was always a weird girl. A small caramel-skinned girl with giant glasses. Thats just who she was. Her mother fell deeply in love with her fathers rich gold but when he died, Hazel and her mother lost all their money and were now homeless. Three weeks later Her mother killed herself leaving Hazel alone in the world at seven years old. Hazel was taken to a poor town in Sunset Valley called the Town of Rome and was put in a ward with 18 other children. Hazel loved horses. Ever since that fateful death of her mother, Hazel has always clung on to the company of her horse Arion. When the schools come together, Hazel and her best friend Frank Thomas meets Percy Jackson and they become great friends. Hazel is ready to figure out how her dad died and help Percy unravel the mysteries of Demigod High Schools.

_**Leo Valdez- **_Leo Valdez loved fixing and building things. He's great with his hands. Leo even has his own garage in the basement of his house. Leo's dad left his mum before he was born. But the problem was that when Leo was 6, his house burned down killing his mother. Leo claims that a hooded figure set fire to his house but no one except his only friend, Piper believed him. He moved in with his aunt and uncle into the town of Greece and has lived there ever since the fire. When the come together, Leo and Piper meet Jason,Calypso, and Nico and they become great friends. But as a mystery emerges out of the darkness, Leo is all in it. Leo is determined to find out what happened to his mother on that crucial night and help Jason unravel the secrets in Demigod High School.

_**Frank Zhang- **_Frank Zhang never had a hobby. He was always an Asian looking, fluffy dude, who squeeze you to death with his bear hug. Frank grew up with a complicated family. His father was once one of the riches guys alive but when his dad betrayed his long line of rich family by marrying a beautiful, kind, but poor woman, he was disowned and cast him off with his wife and unborn son. Living a hard life, Frank father was still hard on him. Frank father wanted Frank to live his life to the fullest and be more of a **guy **instead of having a girl for a best friend (Hazel) and taking what he called "stupid" archery lessons for his extra activity. When the schools come together, Frank and Hazel meet Percy Jackson and find a mystery brewing in the shadows. Frank is determined to ignore his fathers judgement and help Percy figure out the secrets that lie in the halls of Demigod High School.

_**Nico Di Angelo- **_Nico Di Angelo was always a shadow lingering in the darkness. When he was just six years old his father died leaving him with his sick mother to take care of. A month later, his mum died. Nico is placed in a ward in the town of Rome, living with 18 other kids. When the schools come together, Nico meets Percy Jackson and develops a little crush on him. Shocked by his feeling and emotions, Nico befriends Jason Grace and starts to hang around with Jason and his friends avoiding Percy at every chance he gets. Nico is prepared to push aside his emotions for Percy and work with Jason to solve the secrets of Demigod High School.

_**Calypso- **_Calypso was always a kind, loving girl! When she was just ten years old, her abusive father killed her kind, father and was sent to jail. Calypso was sent to live in a Sunset Valley in a town called the town of Rome in a ward. Calypso loved to cook and he could sing like an angel lighting up the dark with her beautiful was also a great chef. She could create a masterpiece in ten seconds. When the schools come together, Calypso meets Percy Jackson and immediately falls head over heels for him. But sadly, her heart is broken when she learns about Annabeth Chase and how Percy Jackson feels about her and is comforted by the person she least expected, Leo Valdez. Calypso is determined to push her love for Percy out and embark on helping Percy solve the mysteries of Demigod High Schools.

**Hope you liked it! **

**I know Nico and Calypso p.o.v's weren't part of the Heroes of Olympus series but I thought it would be cool to add them and see things from their point of view. **

_**Update**_**- Saturday January 24th, 2015- ****We meet Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean in the town of Greece in chapter 1 of the Chronicles of Demigod High School**

**Longshot 39**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Percy's p.o.v.**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock ringed an ear piercing scream. Oh my god! Why do I have to wake now. I got out of bed, half asleep and turned off my alarm clock. I jumped back in bed, threw the covers on top of me and drifted back to sleep. Just a few more minutes of good- and then I was asleep.

"Percy Jackson!" a loud familiar voice shouted! My eyes shot open as the voice enter my frail ears. I looked around. Above me stood my angry mother (Sally Jackson) staring wide at me, her eyes flaming with anger. Dammit! Must have overslept! "Do you know what time it is!" she yelled, throwing the covers off me. "Don't you have an alarm clock!" She exclaimed. I jumped out of bed. "Go take a quick shower or you'll be late!" she cried as she stormed out of the room. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, I rushed back into my room, threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. "HURRY UP! Philips leaving!" Mum shouted from downstairs. Uggh do I have to ride with Philip. Its that mans fault, that I had to leave N.Y with all my friends and live in this stupid quiet town. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Mum was standing by the stove, frying some bacon. I took two pieces of bacon and a piece of bread.

I savored on the crunchy taste of bacon and soft feel of bread as it whirled against my tongue. I ran outside and jumped into Philips car.

I looked back at the car. Mum was standing in the doorway, eating a piece of bacon, waving at us, as if we were a happy family. But that was never gonna happen. Ever since Mum started dating Philip, she's been so focused on making Philip, her and I a _normal_ family. I mean, we even moved out of our apartment in N.Y. all the way to Sunset Valley, California. I turned to look at Philip. His serious expression and his beady eyes. He turned to look at me.

"Ready for school, son?" Philip said patting me on the back. I winced at the word son. Your not my dad and you will never be. He noticed my discomfort and stopped talking. I wonder what the school's gonna be like? I could see that there were these big houses and mansions, so apparently, this schools gotta be pretty big. I remembered Philip telling Mum that there were two parts of Sunset Valley. The poor part of town, Rome and the rich part of town (where I now lived) Greece. I wonder what the poor part of town is like? It probably has gangs and things like that like how it was in New York. I wonder what-

My thoughts were interrupted by Philip.

"Percy, listen. I know you don't like me that much, but could we at least try to be friends. For Sally's sake," Philip said.

I nodded. Its gonna be very hard not to punch him in his stupid face. "So are we cool?" Philip asked.

"Yeah whatever. Were cool," I told him. "For now," I muttered under my breath.

We finally arrived at the school. Greek High School was definitely a large school. There was a large parking area and in the very middle of the parking area was a large, round field of grass. There were 3 benches with a light post at each side of the bench. Teens were swarming into the school like bugs swarming into their hive.

Philip parked in the parking area and we got out the car.

"I'll see you later okay, Percy," Philip said as he grabbed his briefcase and walked into the school leaving me to deal with the horrors of High School. I walked into the giant school. The front of the school had big, shiny, glittery letters saying _GREEK HIGH SCHOOL_. When I walked in, kids were everywhere. By the lockers, talking to friends, in the hallway. There were everywhere!

I stopped by a locker and opened my bag. Where's my schedule? I opened my notice folder. There it is. It was laying in the folder silently watching me, bringing knowledge into my brain. I put the schedule on the floor, put the folder back into the backpack, closed the bag and got back up.

I looked at my schedule and started walking down the hallway. So what do I have period 1. Umm…

OWW!

_**Annabeth p.o.v**_

Uggh! Why now! Why did I have to meet Seaweed Brain, now! So I was walking in the hallway on a lovely Monday morning, reading my new book that I got from the library last weekend "Rot and Ruin" and then…

CRASH!

A guy with sea green eyes and dark black hair bumped into me. My book fell to the floor and the paper that was in his hands went flying. He tumbled after the paper. The moment my cold gray eyes looked into his sea green eyes, my brain filled with pure hatred. I mean, who would like a guy who just interrupted my thoughts on this never ending beauty of a book.

"Oh I'm sorry," the guy said, giving me an awkward lopsided smile. Like a smile can help

"Whatever," I replied. My cold gray eyes stared into his, gray eyeing green, demolishing all the space between them, dark into light, girl into boy. I looked at him and then the book, motioning him to be a gentleman and pick on the book. The boy just stood there, staring at me.

I lowered my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. He saw my reaction, bent down and picked up the book. He looked at the book, gave me a weird look and handed the book back to me.

I took the book and put it in my bag.

"Listen, I'm really sorry bout that," the guy apologized again. "I'm new here and I was looking at my schedule and CRASH!" He told me. No wonder he bumped into me. He's practically clueless. I would've have memorized my schedule the night before and be ready for school.

He smiled and extended his hand. "Well I'm Percy. Percy Jackson," Now he's introducing himself to me. Great! Just Great! Well I guess the _polite_ thing to do is tell him my name.

"Umm," I started. "My name is Annabeth Chase," I told him, accepting his handshake, _not_ smiling. Percy walked over to locker 314. I guess I'll go then. I awkwardly turned away, getting ready to go to homeroom. Then Percy turned around and asked

"Aren't you coming?". That settled it. I, Annabeth Chase was gonna befriend the new guy.

_**Piper's p.o.v.**_

My braids tumbled up and down as I glided through the hallway of Demigod High School, my bag strapped on my back. My step-sisters flanked out through the school, flirting with every hot guy they could find.

I walked to my locker. I started to put in the passcode. 15… 36…

"PIPES!" a familiar _loud_ voice erupted through bouncing off every corner until it reached my delicate ears. Ughh its…

"Leo has arrived!" Leo shouted, his loud voice making my ears bleed like hell. His brown curls jumped up and down in excitement, ready to show off his new invention.

I took a deep breath and turned around to deal with Leo's annoyingness.

"What do you want Leo?" I asked folding my arms against my chest, my eyebrows lowering in suspicion. Leo went digging in his bag and took out a technical, weird looking remote gadget. "What's that?" I asked.

"Its called the locker opener 3000!" Leo exclaimed. Here we go again.

"So what does it do?" I asked. Leo walked over to my locker.

"Well it opens lockers, of course," Leo told me looking at me like I was dumb.

I gave Leo the "Look".

"You know what I mean!" I cried frowning at him.

"Well, you put the combination inside the computer and it'll open your locker for you through a simulation process," Leo exclaimed.

"Well then test it on my locker," I told him. His face lit up, like he was hoping I would say that. But this better work. I remember a year ago, Leo had created this hair gel for my mom so she could have prettier hair (probably was an attempt to get my moms giant breasts in his face). The next morning, the hair was smoking and fire caught in her beautiful blonde hair, burning a tenth of her hair. She sewed Leo's Aunt and Uncle and made them pay $3,000, Leo was banned from ever coming to my house ever again and I was grounded for a week. Anyway, the point of that story was that 50%, wait not even 50%, 75% of the time Leo's crazy inventions never work or lead to catastrophic results.

Leo took out his Mac Pro laptop (courtesy of his rich aunt and uncle).

"What's your locker combination?" Leo asked.

"Its 15, 36, 26," I told him. Leo typed in the numbers into the laptop.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked, putting his hand above the button ready to start the gadget.

"Bring it on!" I cried. This better work. He pushed the button.A long metal cord

popped out of the button and a large claw appeared. The claw detached from the cord and jumped onto the locker lock. It spun three times to the left, two times to the right and-

Suddenly, smoke started to come from the gadget. Leo eyes widened.

"There's a virus in the laptop! Its blocking me from disabling the prototype!" Leo shouted! Then the gadget started vibrating.

"Leo its vibrating! Why is it vibrating!" I yelled! The vibration started to get louder.

"What did Mr. Geek and Ms. Ugly do this time!" shouted Clarisse La Rue and her sidekicks Katie and Sophie at her side. Will Solace (the to be doctor) walked up to Clarisse. He was one of the people who wasn't afraid of Clarisse.

"Oh shut up, Clarisse!" Will shouted. "No one to hear your constant bickering! We've got enough problems at this damn school!" Will yelled over the loud vibrating noise.

Leo grabbed the claw and tried to pull it off. I held my breath.  
>Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! The vibration finally stopped. I breathed out in relief. Thank G-<p>

BOOM! A loud explosion drifted off through the halls!

"Leo!" I shouted. Oh god! What did I get into! As soon as the smoke cleared , I searched for Leo. There he is. Leo was laying on the floor, dust all over him. I grabbed Leo from the floor and dragged him away from the scene. I rushed into the janitors closet dragging Leo with me. Leo eyes narrowed in confusement.

"Where are we, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked. I grabbed my bag and searched for the extra pair of clothes, I packed for Leo in case something like _this_ happened.

"We're in the janitor's closet. Take off your shirt and throw this on!" I snapped as I threw the shirt at him. Leo took the shirt off and smiled at me.

"Like what you see?" Leo asked trying to lighten up the mood with a joke.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up Leo!" I cried cracking a smile. "Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" I cried. "Put these jeans, over the ones you're wearing now!" I ordered. Leo kicked off his shoes and put the jeans on.

I smiled admiring the dust in his curly hair. I took my hand and ruffled his hair, getting the dust out. "Now you look perfect," I exclaimed. Leo smiled in glory!

RIINNNNNG!

The first bell rang. Right on time.

"We better get to class," Leo said.

"Yeah," I agreed as we ran out of the janitors closet and rushed to class.

When Leo and I got to class, everybody and everything was normal. Leo and I took our seats in the middle of class. Leo took out his homework and started working on it. I shook my head in disappointment. He should spend more time doing his homework instead of creating these stupid gizmo's and gadgets that never work. But of course, I would never tell him that. It would crush him.

I looked around. Everything was exactly as it always was. Ms. Perri (our history teacher) was late, probably crying over her boyfriend again, Clarisse, Katie and Sophie were gossiping, my step-sisters were flirting with a group of guys, Will was working on his poetry, Shelby and Bailey were writing their novels, Travis and Connor Stoll were working on their new advertising ideas, Annabeth had her nose buried in a book- wait Annabeth? Annabeth was sitting way in the back talking to a black haired guy with sea green eyes. My eyes narrowed wondering who this guy was?

I tapped Leo's shoulder. Leo looked up.

"Leo, do you know who that is?" I asked him. Leo gave me a confused look. He turned around to look at the guy, and shrugged his shoulders. I got out of my seat and walked over to Annabeth and the guy.

"Hi!" I said. Annabeth and guy looked up. "I'm Piper! Who are you?".

_**Percy p.o.v**_

After our unpleasant in the hallway, we started talking, learning things about each other. I learned that Annabeth was a super-brainiac and she lived with her mother Athena. She was telling me about her mum's divorce with her dad until the bell rang and we were forced to continue our conversation in homeroom. Surprisingly, we had the same first period class together. She started to tell me about how strict and hard her mother is.

"You know one time, I was sitting in my room playing Candy Crush on my phone. It was a timed game though," Annabeth started. Wow she's really pretty. Her long golden, blonde hair, the delicacy as it fell over her shoulder. But those eyes. Her intense shade of gray eyes were like daggers striking its prey. "and the timer said 10 seconds and I was about to win when my mother-," Annabeth started to say but she was interrupted by a girl with brown braids. I looked at Annabeth. Her cold eyes narrowed.

"Hi I'm Piper," the girl exclaimed. "Who are you?" she asked.

Suddenly, the class grew quiet. All eyes were on me and Annabeth. The words registered into my mind. What the hell! I licked my lips,

"Hi Piper, I'm Percy Jackson!" I told her. "I'm new!" I added awkwardly. Then everyone started talking again.

"Well its nice to meet you Percy!" Piper said smiling and then walked back to her seat.

"Who's that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well she's Piper Mclean! She has 5 step-sisters named Drew, Andrea, Lacy, Jessica and Brittany who are major cheaters like their mother. Next to Piper is Leo Valdez. He's like an inventor and likes to fix things. Next to Leo is Will Solace. He's a future doctor. Next to Will is Thalia Grace, the captain of the Capture the flag team. Behind Will is Clarisse La Rue and her 2 sidekicks Katie and Sophie. They call themselves the Panthers. Next to them is Layla Scruggs. Ugh Layla," Annabeth told me.

"What's wrong with Layla?" I asked. Annabeth sighed.

"She's my cousin and the lieutenant of the capture the flag team after Phoebe moved. She lives next door to me but I hate her!" She exclaimed. "My mother always liked Layla more than me and I hate it!" Annabeth cried as anger spit through her voice. Wow Annabeth must really hate her. "Well thats everybody," Annabeth said. Where's the teacher?

"Annabeth!" I called.

"Hmm!" she answered.

"Umm, where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Oh she's probably sitting in her car crying her eyes out because her boyfriend broke up with her yester-," Annabeth started to say but was interrupted by the door bursting open. A plump woman rushed into the room, her eyes wide with fear. Will stood up.

"Ms. Perri, what's wrong?" Will asked in concern. Annabeth looked at Ms. Perri, her gray eyes examining Ms. Perri like a hawk. Annabeth's eyes narrowed at Ms. Perri's next frightful words.

"You can't take them! They can't go!" She shouted. What's she talking about? Go where? Ms. Perri turned, her eyes wide with fear and stared at me.

"You! Its you!" Ms. Perri cried pointing at … me! All heads turned to look at me. Annabeth turned to look at me and then back at Ms. Perri. Me! What did I do?

"Me?" I clarified pointing at myself. Ms. Perri nodded.

"Yes! Its you Chosen One! You can't go!"Ms. Perri shouted.

Suddenly, two police guards appeared and behind them stood Philip, strong and tall.

"Principal Philips, what's going on?" Drew asked. The two police officers grabbed Ms. Perri.

"Kids, I'm sorry you have to see this! Ms. Perri has been taking these crazy drugs that make you blabber crazy things. We're gonna have to take her away and put her in solitary confinement before she hurts anyone!" Philip explained as the two police officers tried to drag her away.

"You have find him Chosen One! You need to find the other!" Ms. Perri yelled. "Beware! The raven is watching! Beware the raven!" Ms. Perri cried.

The policemen started to drag her away. "The raven is watching your every move! The raven is waaaaaaaaatttttcccchhhhing!" Ms. Perri wailed as they took her out of the classroom. The whole class was silent. Annabeth stared at the door but then her eyes drifted from the spot where Ms. Perri once stood to Philip. Her gray eyes clouded with anger as she stared at him. What does she have against him.

"As I said I'm really sorry you had to see that! Sadly, I have another announcement I must make," Philip told us. Annabeth smiled like she knew something we didn't.

"All of the students in the homerooms of the 300 and 400 hallways will have to transfer to the new school that we've been building for the for the past year due to the growth of students in this town," Philip exclaimed. All mouth's (except Annabeth's) dropped.

"WHAT!" the words escaped my lips. What! I just got here. I shook my head. This was gonna be a long year!

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Demigod Chronicles! I definitely enjoyed typing it. **

**Listen, I'm a guy so I don't know how girl's get ready for school and all that so it would be great if you could explain that for me for the future chapters. **

**Update-** **1/24/15= We meet Jason Grace, Calypso and Frank Zhang in the town of Rome.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Jason p.o.v.**_

The smell of burnt toast entered my nose as my eyes opened. Why do I have to wake up! I craved this exact spot. So warm and comfy. This was the first time in years that I actually felt like I was home.

"Get up kiddo!" Reyna (my adoptive mother well I wouldn't call her mother but yeah) voice drifted off into my bedroom, filling my ears. I pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed. I trotted into the kitchen, my eyes darting open, close, open.

Reyna was in the kitchen, with a pan in her hand. Cheese wrappers were all over the place and the toast that lay in the pan was burning.

I chuckled in amusement as I watched Reyna fumble with cheese, throwing it on the burnt piece of bread as it got darker by the minute. Reyna turned to see me watching me. She had a crazed look on her face.

"I wanted to make you grilled cheese for breakfast cause it was your first day and everything," Reyna cried helplessly as she watched the food burn. "Instead I created this mess," She exclaimed waving her hands at the mess that lay in the kitchen. I smiled.

"Reyna, its fine," I told her. She looked up. "Well if you want to save the grilled cheese from utter destruction then the first thing you should do is turn off the stove," I told her pointing to the stove still burning the toast. Reyna eyes widened.

"Right!" she cried. Reyna ran to the grilled cheese and turned off the stove.

"First off all, you are using the wrong spatula!" I told her. "You should be using a metal spatula cause the wooden spatula could catch on fire from all the heat!" I reminded her. Wow, this girl is clueless.

She nodded rushing to the cupboard to get the metal spatula. She threw the wooden spatula into the sink.

"Wait! You can't put that there! There's water!" I warned sighing! "You know what!" I exclaimed. Reyna turned around to look at me. "Why don't I finish cooking breakfast while you go take a shower," I said. Reyna sighed. "You are a gym teacher right," I added.

"Okay then," She said sadly. Reyna walked to the counter and grabbed her bag.

"While you're at it, why don't you think about putting on a shirt," Reyna suggested. I looked down. I actually wasn't wearing a shirt! I guess living with all those guys back at the orphanage, I never had to think about putting on a shirt in the kitchen.

Reyna blushed a little, took the shirt from the bag and threw it at me. I caught it and examined it. It was a purple shirt that said "SPOR"!

"It's our school motto. Think of it as a welcome to school present," Reyna said chuckling as she walked into the bathroom.

I threw on the shirt and started flipping the toast. I heard the shower turn on. Reyna must be in the shower. What was the orphanage thinking giving me to a 19 year old girl who just got out of college in this poor town! They must of really wanted me out.

Once I was done with the grilled cheese, I left a slice for Reyna, took a piece for myself and took a seat at the little wooden table in the corner of the kitchen. The moment the grilled cheese touched my tongue, it tasted bitter and sweet. I missed my best friend from the orphanage, Tom's famous and delicious bagel and cheese. He was the one who taught me how to cook. The yummy bagel and melted cheese. My tongue craved it so much! How did I get from your delicious bagel to burnt toast. He would probably say "just be a man and deal with it, Jason! This is your life now so suck it up". I chuckled at the thought.

I got up and put the empty plate in the sink. I walked back into my room and changed into some jeans. I walked into the kitchen and took out my phone from my pocket. I started to text Tom. This is how the conversation went-

_Jason_skywarrior32- _Guess what I ate for breakfast this morning?

_Tom the killer machine- _**What? I bet you had a feast!**

_Jason_skywarrior32- _A feast! You must be out of your mind! I had burnt toast and cheese!

_Tom the killer machine- _**Ha! I had some nice pancakes for breakfast.**

_Jason_skywarrior32- _Shut up dude! You brag too damn much!

_Tom the killer machine- _**Bragging! You should hear yourself! "OH I'm gonna live with a 19 year old girl! How awesome would it be if I could get a glimpse of her breasts!" **

_Jason_skywarrior32- _Shut the hell up! you horny ass! You know I didn't say that!

_Tom the killer machine- _"**Of course you didn't" sarcastically**

_Jason_skywarrior32- _F u man! Anyway, what are you doing now?

_Tom the killer machine- _**I'm just sitting here listening to Sebastian's stupid lecture**

_Jason_skywarrior32- _That's one of the reasons why I left that hell-hole

_Tom the killer machine- _**Lol! Oh shit! He's coming over! I'll talk to you later! Tom OUT!**

Tom the killer machine left the conversation

And that was it. I turned off my phone and I turned around. Reyna was sitting on the table watching me like a hawk!

"Whoa! I didn't see you there," I told her. Reyna smiled.

"I've been for a while," Reyna said. Who was that?" She asked taking another of her grilled cheese.

"Oh that was my friend Tom from the orphanage!" I told her. Reyna nodded with a serious expression.

"Do you talk to this Tom often?" Reyna asked. Why does she want to know?

"No. Why?" I replied suspiciously. Reyna's frowned at my suspicion.

"Just wondering," She replied. Then her normal, happy expression came back. "Okay kiddo! Lets go!" Reyna cried. "We don't want to be late!" Reyna shouted, jumping out of her chair, grabbing her bag. I smiled, put my phone in my pocket.

We walked outside. Reyna's little truck, stood in the driveway, silently sleeping waiting to be turned on. Reyna plopped in the drivers seat, took the keys out of her bag and clicked them in the keyhole.

VRRRMMMmmm! The car started but then died down.

"Shit!" Reyna sweared. The car must have a problem.

Reyna took the key out, waited for a second, then put it back in.

VRRRRMMMmmm. The car started once more but then died down. Reyna sighed and tried one more time.  
>VRRRMMM! The car started.<p>

"YES!" Reyna cried in triumph. She turned to look at me. "C'mon kiddo. put on your seat belt,". Wow she may not be all that bad. I put on my seat belt and we were off!

_**Calypso's p.o.v.**_

I woke up the smell of dandelions and roses. I sat up and looked around. My roommate, Hazel Levesque, was silently sleeping across the room. I climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway. Our caretaker Nicholas snored in his office. I walked into the kitchen (my sanctuary) and opened the fridge. What should I make for breakfast on this lovely morning? How about some croissants and cheese! I started to hum a song as I began cooking. I grabbed 18 croissants from the cheese and put them in the oven.

Then I started to cut the cheese with the cheese cutter. Then in a split-second I remembered what song I was humming. Tears sprung into my eyes. My mother used to sing me that song. I started to sing some more.

I let my voice, dance across the kitchen filling it with sadness and grief. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. Oh Mum! I miss you so much. Even though its been 5 years now, I can still remember the beautiful sound my mom used to make. It was alluring!

"Calypso!" A soft small voice said. My eyes widened. I turned around to be face to face with Hazel Levesque. I wiped my eyes.

"Hazel, umm hi," I said trying to keep a serious face. Hazel gave me a sad smile.

"Come here," Hazel told me as she embraced me. The tears started emerging

again. Stupid tears!

I cried on Hazel's shoulder.

"Its okay to cry Calypso. We've all lost someone," Hazel reassured me.

"But I miss her so much!" I cried.

"Listen, its gonna be okay! Do you think that your mother would want you to be

crying about her death right now?" Hazel asked. "Or would she want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest!" Hazel told me. I pushed away from her.

"Okay I get it!" I replied. I wiped my tears with my hands.

"Now why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face," Hazel suggested.

I nodded as I walked out of the kitchen into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Water dripped down my pale face. My dark almond eyes shimmered as I smiled, my life bursting with happiness. My caramel hair was braided over my left shoulder looking as dazzling as ever.

I walked back into the kitchen. Hazel had taken croissants out of the oven and was began cutting the croissants in half to put the cheese in.

She turned around, saw me and smiled. Hazel was one of the few friends I had in this stupid town. I've been waiting for years to get out of this stupid town and go to culinary school. I'd got a job at the diner and worked there part time ever since I turned 13 to save up some money to go to culinary school when I turn 18. I just couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Hey Calypso," Hazel said giving me a sad smile. I walked over to the counter and started to cut the cheese in silence. Hazel broke the silence by saying

"I heard you singing,". My eyes widened in shock. She heard me singing! Dammit!

No one has ever heard me sing before. I kinda shy. My mother always told me that my voice was my weapon. I could use it as a weapon whatever that meant.

"You did?" I said casually like it was no big deal.

"It's really beautiful," She told me. I turned to look at her.

"Thanks?" I said giving her a confused look. Where was this going?

"Can you sing for me?" Hazel asked. She wants me to sing!

She gave me a pleading look. "C'mon please," She pleaded. I better give her what she wants and get it over with.  
>"All right then," I obliged. I put the knife down, climbed onto the counter to and started singing.<p>

"Into the meadow, on the treetops,

lay the beauty land,

strong and silent,

long and violent,

die with strength and heart,

why do we fight, why do we wait,

why do we fill ourselves with hate,

why do we sing the sorrow's song,

why do we light up the dark,

why do we light up the dark,"

I stopped. My voice lingered through the kitchen and into the hallway, its silent beauty piercing the ears of its listener. I smiled at myself. I looked down to stare at Hazel.

"That was beautiful, Calypso," Hazel told me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I grew tense. What if someone heard me? Apparently, Hazel heard the footsteps too. She grabbed her knife and continued cutting the croissants in half like nothing ever happened.

I jumped off the counter top and started to put the cheese in the croissants.

"You're not done yet!" a familiar voice cried. Hazel and I whirled around. Nicholas our caretaker was standing in the doorway, staring at us, half awake, rubbing his frail eyes. "C'mon Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Nicholas grumbled.

Hazel put her hands on her hips.

"Nicholas, we are trying our best here!" Hazel cried. Nicholas looked taken aback. "We work very hard to prepare breakfast and dinner for you and your lazy ass every day so you have no right to rush us!" Hazel cried angrily.

Nicholas glared at her and trotted back into his office. Hazel and I chuckled as we continued cooking!

_**Jason's p.o.v.**_

20 minutes later, we arrived at Roman High School. Reyna jumped out of her truck, followed by me. The school was a bit small and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. It wasn't as grand as I'd expected but I'd seen worse. There was graffiti on the walls. Everything was just out of order.

"Alright kiddo, I gotta get to the gym so I'll see ya later okay!" Reyna told me as she walked to the other side of the school. Kids were swarming off the rusty, old bus.

I waved to her and walked inside. Kids were in the hallway, listening to music, talking to friends, at their locker, everywhere! As I walked in the hallway, I searched for my locker. There it is! Locker 237, Wait who is that! There was a girl with caramel skin and curly cinnamon brown hair standing in front of my locker with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Umm, who are you and why are you standing in front of _my _locker?" I asked the girl. The girl smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Hazel Levesque! I will be your guide in our school," Hazel told me. So they can't afford to clean this school but they can afford to waste a students time by hiring her to be a guide. I rolled my eyes at that thought,and put on a bright smile.

"Umm hi, Hazel," I said awkwardly. She smiled.

"You are Jason Grace right?" Hazel asked giving me a suspicious look. I nodded. "So do you know your locker combination?" She asked not moving.  
>"Yeah, umm could you please like-," I started to say motioning her to move so I could get to my locker.<p>

"Oh sorry," She said looking embarrassed. I went to my locker, took my ID, that bounced on my neck and turned it around to look at the sticker I attached onto the back of my ID revealing my locker number and combination.

"It's my first time being a guide," Hazel told me as I put the combination in. 6...46...27. The locker opened.

"Yeah, I can see that," I muttered under my breath. I shrugged my coat off and hung it in my locker. Then I slammed the door and turned to look at Hazel.

"So… ," I started. Hazel lit up and said

"So why don't I introduce you to some of the students," Hazel suggested.

"Okay then," I said.

"Well that boy over there is a great archer and my best friend Frank Zhang.

Over there is Dakota. He really likes sugar and Kool Aid. Next to him is Leila. She is a science geek and loves chemistry. Next to her is Octavian a weird annoying kid who claims he can see the future and his best friend Michael Kahale. Over there is Hank the captain of the CTF (Capture the Flag) team and next to him is Nathan. Over there is Calypso. She a great chef and next to her is Nico Di Angelo. He's kind of a loner," Hazel told me pointing to each kid. I noticed how they acted so normal like they belonged here or something. Wow Hazel must know alot of kids.

"Umm okay," I said. Frank Zhang walked up to us.

"Hey Hazel," He said. His eyes narrowed at the sight of me. "Who is this?" Frank

asked frowned. Jealous much!

"Frank, this is Jason Grace the new kid," Hazel told him. I smiled.

"Sup dude," I said. Frank expression softened a little but he was still tense as ever.

"Hi Jason," Frank said.  
>RIIIINNNNGGG!<p>

The first bell rang. Hazel looked at me.

"What class do you have now?" She asked. I looked at my schedule.

"It says here that I have swimming class first period," I told her. Hazel sighed.

"Oh I have science," Hazel told me. Frank chimed in saying

"I have swimming class first period, I can take you there," Frank told me. Hazel lit up.

"Oh thank you Frank! Thank you so much!" Hazel cried giving him a big hug. Frank grew as red as a tomato, the moment Hazel put her hands on him. Then she ran off. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his daze.

"Lead the way my friend," I told as I gestured him to show me the way.

"Oh right! C'mon Jason," Frank exclaimed as he ran across the hallway with me behind him.

2 minutes later we arrived at the guys locker room.

"Well here we are," Frank told me. I opened the door and we walked in. Frank walked to his locker and I followed him. We pushed through a crowd of crazy guys playing around. There was an empty locker to Frank's.

I opened up my bag and took out the lock Reyna gave me yesterday. I took out my trunks and threw off my shirt.

"So Frank are you dating Hazel or what?" I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face. Frank eyes widened.

"Umm what makes you say that?" Frank asked as he turned to look at me. I shrugged off my jeans and put my swim trunks on.

"You didn't answer my question Frank," I told him my smirk getting bigger by the minute.

"Its kinda complicated," Frank said. I grabbed my sneakers and started to put them on.

"They always say that," I muttered under my breath. Apparently, Frank heard that.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"Oh nothing?" I said innocently. I got up and put my hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Don't worry dude. I don't like Hazel," I told him. Frank stared into my sky-blue eyes. Frank nodded. "Plus, she's too happy for my taste," I added. Frank and I laughed.

"All right whatever," Frank told me giggling. I stuffed my clothes in my locker and Frank and I walked into the swimming center. Students were all over the place. Since the teacher had nothing planned for us to do, he sat in the lifeguard's chair and let us have free time in the pool.

20 minutes later, Frank and I got out of the pool. Suddenly, Frank grew pale.

"Frank, what's wrong?" I asked. Frank turned to look at me shaking.

"I lost my contact container," Frank told me. Frank wears contacts? There was plenty of water in the pool. That was the problem. How was Frank gonna find his container?

"Its probably underwater, lets go tell the lifeguard," I told him.

"No," Frank said, his jaw set. "Don't tell him. Then he'll tell my dad and I'll be in big trouble,"

At first I try to help Frank, but the chlorine always hurts my eyes. I dove and dove, and then when my eyes burn so much I could barely see, I climbed back onto the cement next to the pool and tried to look beneath the sun-bright surface of the water.

I didn't wear a watch but I knew that he'd been under the water much longer than he'd should have been. I had measured it out in heartbeats and in the slap of waves against the side of the pool as one person, then another, then another, then dove in.

Did he drown? I stood up and drew another deep breath into my lungs to scream to the world _Frank is underwater, save him, save him! _But before my scream was born, a voice I did not know asked

"Is he drowning?"

"I can't tell," I said tearing my eyes away from the water.

Nico Di Angelo stood next to me; olive skinned, black hair. That was all I had time to see before he vanished, slipping under the surface in one quick motion.

A few minutes later after a few more splashes underwater, Frank's head pops out of the water grinning.

"Got it!" Frank exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course," Frank said. "Why would you think I wouldn't be?" Frank asked.

"You were under so long that I thought you were drowning," I admitted. "So did Nico-," I started to say.

Suddenly, I panicked. Where did Nico go?

"Nico?" Frank said puzzled.

"He went searching for you," and then I saw him, below the blue, a shadow under the water. "He's right there. Is _he _drowning?"

Just then Nico broke the surface of the water, coughing. Nico wiped his face and turned to look at us. It took Nico a few minutes to catch his breath. When he did he turned to Frank saying

"You didn't drown,"

"No," Frank agreed. "You almost did though," Frank added.

"I know," he said. "I meant to save you," Nico said. He corrected himself by saying "I mean help you,"

Then Nico walked away to somewhere far away.

20 minutes later class ended and Frank and I were out in the hallway searching for Nico. Frank wanted to thank Nico for trying to help him but almost drowning in the process. I decided to help him.

Then I saw him. Quiet and quick, he moved through the hallway and before I could call out to him, he disappeared into a group of students. Its shocking how quickly he vanished. He was there one minute and then he became part of the crowd, as though he'd done it his all his life. As if he'd lived anywhere but here.

And that how it always had been for Nico, I realize now, looking back. We have seen him swimming along the surface. Only on that day, we see him dive deep!

After 7th period after a long day of school and work, I walked through the hallway thinking about my life. I might actually have a life here. I mean, I've already met Frank, Hazel and Nico right.

Suddenly, a loud voice rung in my ears through the loudspeakers.

"Would all kids that have Ms. Arellano and Mr. Swist please report to the auditorium,"

Mr. Swist wasn't he my gym teacher. And Ms. Arellano. Who was that? Wait isn't that Reyna's last name? I turned around and ran to the auditorium.

When I arrived at the auditorium, I searched for a seat. I saw Hazel and Frank

and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said. Hazel smiled at me and Frank nodded at me. I sat next to Frank.

"Do you guys know what this is about?" I asked. Frank and Hazel turned to look at me.

"No idea," Frank said.

"This wasn't on the announcement board. It must have been just added," Hazel told us. I looked around. Every student Hazel mentioned before at the lockers was here. A man walked on stage.

"Hello students," His voice ran across the crowd. "My name is Philip! I am the former principal of Greek High School," He told us. Whispers emerged through the crowd. Greek High School. Wasn't that the other High School and that other town across from us. What was it called. Oh yeah. The town of Greece. Philip raised his hand to silence us. "I have come here to tell you some unfortunate news," Philip said. I swallowed. Great! More bad news. "Due to too many students in both Greek and Roman High School, we are forced to take all 500 of you and 500 Greek students and put you in another school in the middle of town called Demigod High School" Philip announced. My eyes widened. Frank mouth dropped. Hazel put her hand over her mouth in shock. Wait I'm moving to a new school. But I just got here. Thats not fair. Oh why did this have to happen now of all the times in the world. WHY NOW!

**Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Chronicles of Demigod High School!**

**Listen, I know my character Reyna isn't nothing like the Reyna in the series. I envisioned the Reyna in my fanfic to be more like Nellie from the 39 clues series. If you don't like it then I'm sorry but you'll have to deal. **

_**Update- **_**2/6/15 **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Percy's p.o.v**_

As soon as I heard those words come out of Philip's mouth, my awesome world suddenly changed. I mean what kind of person would enroll someone else's kid into a new school and then tell them on the same day tell the kid that you he has to move to a new school in the middle of the city. Well, after that shocker Philip explained that due to too many students in Greek High School and Roman High School that the students from their schools will have to come together to enroll in Demigod High School. Demigod High School will be located in the middle of the city of Sunset Valley so both tows would be able to get their child to school without any argument about the schools on the Roman part of town or if the school is on the Greek side of town and all that crap. The kids in my class didn't seem too happy that they were gonna go to a school with Romans but I didn't really care whether they were Roman or Greek; rich or poor. I've lived both a rich and a poor life and I've made great friends between rich and poor people. At least Annabeth was gonna be there.

Anyway, when we got home I was so pissed at Philip. He'd went to his office to work on some calls but I wasn't done yet!  
>"It was just a simple mistake!" Mum cried as she ran after me. I stormed into the hallway. The moment those words came out of her mouth, I whirled around.<p>

"A Simple Mistake!" I snapped leaning on the word _mistake_. "He enrolled me into a school called Greek High. I make great friends at _that_ school! Then 20 minutes later, Philip jumps into our class to arrest a teacher and then tells me that I have to move to another school in the middle of the city," I cried. Mum winced as those hurtful words leaped out of my mouth like bugs flying out of its hive. "Would you be o.k. if that happened to you," I said. "Tell me Mum! Would you be angry!" I yelled. Mum looked like she was about to cry. But I wouldn't be there to see it.  
>"You try to make us a perfect family but guess what Mum!" I started. "WERE NOT!" I shouted, then turned around and ran off to my room, tears forming in my sea-green eyes.<p>

"Percy wait!" Mum cried as she reached for me. But it was too late. I was already in my room, ready to slam the door in her face. I took one last look at her and closed the door.

I locked my bedroom door and slid onto the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"Percy open this door now!" Mum shouted banging on the door. I sat there in silence, listening to her constant cries.

"Perseus Jackson, you get up and open this door right now!" Mum yelled banging harder on my locked door. "Percy please let me in," Mum said in a softer voice.

Finally, silence. I got up off the floor and plopped on to my kingsize bed. Stupid Philip, Stupid Mum, Stupid DAD! Why did he have to disappear. Why did he have to leave me and Mum to deal with Philip! As I yelled angry thoughts in my head, I drifted off to sleep!

I woke up to see a raven sitting on my windowsill. Its black eyes stared into mine, its life flashing into mine. I smiled at it. The raven gleamed in the sunlight.

"You're alone?" I asked. I stared into its eyes and noticed its eyes longing for companionship. I sighed. I better go and clear things up with Mum. I don't want to be the lonely raven without both parents.

I changed into some sweats and brushed my teeth.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Philip and Mum were sitting on the dining room table, talking. They stopped talking when I walked in.

"Listen Mum, I sorry I acted so childish yesterday. And Philip, I know you meant well," I told them.

Philip nodded and Mum said "  
>"Come sit,".<p>

I sat on the table with Philip and MUm in silence. Philip broke the silence by saying

"So did you make any friends yesterday?". Would Annabeth count as a friend. I mean, I just met her. Or maybe that girl Piper.

"Well, I met this girl named Annabeth Chase, yesterday," I told them.

"A girl?" Mum asked frowning.?

"I know her mother. Athena Chase right," Philip replied. "You know Athena's gonna be the science teacher at Demigod High School," Philip added. So Annabeth's mum is going to be teaching at Demigod High. Annabeth gonna freak when she hears this! "Since, you have the day off today, why don't you go over to her house," Philip suggested. _He_ wants me to go to Annabeth's place!

"But he just woke up! He needs to shower and eat something!" Mum cried.

"All right! Percy, why don't you go take a quick shower and change into something nice," Philip compromised. Mum chimed in but, the words never came out of her mouth before Philip said "I'm sure Athena would be happy to give Percy something to eat,". Mum nodded and turned to me.

"Go shower!" Mum ordered. Well, I guess I'm going to Annabeth's place then

35 minutes later, I finished my shower and changed into some jeans and my favorite shirt that said "Keep Calm and Ride the Waves".

I walked downstairs to see Philip doing the dishes and Mum sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Mum, I'm off!" I called. Mum turned around, looked at me and my shirt, smiled and then waved to me.

"See you soon, honey," Mum called back.

Philip turned the water off, wiped his hands and stopped me by the door.

"Here," Philip said handing me a 50 dollar bill. "Don't mess this up!" Philip told me. "She's a good girl," He added, as he opened the door and pushed me into the cold depths of what they call outside. Then he slammed the door in my face. Great way to get me out of the house, Philip.

I rolled my eyes and put the 50 dollar bill in my pocket. Then I grabbed my bike out of the bike rack and started to ride. Cars sped past me, the wind trying to knock me off my bike!

Finally, I'd arrived. Annabeth's place was gigantic. It was like a mansion! I looked up. On the top of the house was a large window. I looked through the lay Annabeth, her blonde hair, laying on her bed, writing on a clipboard. Doesn't Athena respect Annabeth's privacy. Couldn't she give Annabeth a room somewhere where the whole town couldn't peek into her room while driving or walking by. I smiled, watching that look on her face, admiring her focused look.

I walked up to the concrete steps and rang the small, square doorbell. I waited. Finally I'd heard footsteps. The door flew open to a tall woman, with black curly hair and giant glasses.

"Hello,please state your name and business at my estate," Athena cried, her voice booming through the place. I swallowed.

"Umm, hi. I'm Percy Jackson and I'm here to see Annabeth," I told her. She stared at me. I could see the similarities between Annabeth and Athena. When there lost in their thoughts, they both have the same look on their face.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena repeated. "Aren't you the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson. You are currently living with your mother and the former Principal of Greek High School and current principal of Demigod High School," Athena stated in a robotic voice. "Well I'm sorry Perseus Jackson, but Annabeth is not here right now," Athena replied. "Please come back another time," Athena told me like she'd said those words all her life. What is she talking about? I just saw her.

"I saw Annabeth, through her bedroom window!" I blurted out before realizing that it was the wrong thing to say.

"You went looking through my daughters window!" Athena asked with spikes in her voice.

"Well, its hard not to look," I started. Athena looked offended. "I mean you have a giant window in the front of your house showing Annabeth's room," I added.

"Do you know how offensive that is-," Athena started but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Percy is that you?" the voice said. It came out of the shadows to show Annabeth. She walked to the front door eyeing the tension between Athena and I. My gaze swept from Athena's intense gray eyes filled with disappointment and Annabeth's cold gray eyes longing with anger towards Athena.

"I thought Annabeth wasn't home?" I snapped at Athena. Her cruel eyes pierced into mine.

"I was incorrect," Athena admitted her teeth grinding on the word _incorrect_ like she'd never said it before in her life.

"Mother, aren't you going to let Percy in from the cold?" Annabeth suggested, gesturing at me standing in the doorway.

Athena glared at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you in the living room please," Athena asked in the calmest, most softest voice she could muster but I could see under her bright smile and kind expression, anger and jealousy. "Just for a second," Athena added as she turned to look at me.

"Of course, Mother,"Annabeth responded, matching her mother's voice. Oh god. The wise girl's are going at it!

_**Annabeth's p.o.v.**_

I was sitting in my room, filling out the forms Philip gave us, when I heard voices downstairs. I put my clipboard containing the forms on the floor and threw off the blanket that was laying on my lap. I climbed out of bed and swung my bedroom door open.

I crept down the stairs, slowly. I stopped at the foot of the stairs to try to get a glimpse at the person Mother was talking to.

"I just saw Annabeth through her bedroom window," a familiar voice cried. Percy? I watched the mysterious figure in the doorway as it approached the light. It is Percy.

"You were looking through my daughter's window?" Mother asked with a cruel and low voice. I better stop this before Mother finds a reason for Percy to leave. "Do you know how offensive-," Mother started but I interrupted her, finally saying

"Percy is that you?" I asked trying to sound surprised. Percy eyes widened and he smiled, while Mother whirled around and glared at me, angrily. I noticed the tension between Percy and Mother.

"I thought Annabeth wasn't home," Percy challenged. Mother's eyes narrowed and her lip curled. Mother lied. Oh Percy's gone too far. I better stop this be- but I never finished my thought.

"I was incorrect," Mother admitted, her eyes flaming with fury. My eyes widened hearing Mother say those 3 words. Did Mother just admit that she was wrong. She'd never done that before. I mean it. The word "incorrect" has never come out of her mouth.

I stared at Mother in shock but my gaze swept onto Percy. This is perfect! If I befriend Percy then I would be betraying my mother's rules about boy's and it would aggravate her. I remember the time I brought a boy over.

It was a foggy, stormy evening and I was 11. I'd befriended Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. We were on our way home when it started to rain, and since Thalia's house was close to mine so we parted our ways. But Luke's house was 6 miles away and to our luck, I was in a good mood. I brought Luke inside and told him to go to the bathroom and grab a towel. I walked up to Mother and explained to her that I was hanging out with some friends and one friend lived far away and I wondering if the friend could get a ride home but of course, Mother took it really personal. She got really angry saying that she thought I was studying at the park and I shouldn't have been goofing off with Thalia and Luke. When Luke came out of the bathroom, drying his blonde hair, Mother went crazy! She stood up, grabbed the towel from Luke's hands and threw him outside into the foggy rain with Luke wearing no shoes and no coat, while I yelled at Mother telling her to stop! Luke tried to grab his coat, but Mother pushed him once more, a little harder than before. Luke fell backwards, tripped down the steps and broke his right leg. Tears were pouring down my eyes as I watched my mother in fear. She threw the shoes and his coat out into the rain and slammed the door in his face as Luke clung onto his leg swearing in pain. I'd never seen Mother so angry. After that she screamed at me, telling me that boys were a bad influence! The day after that, I'd found out that Luke's parents had sewed Mother. But of course, Mother was very important in the town of Greece being the secretary of the town and the only scholar in Sunset Valley, so Mother won the lawsuit. Luke and his parents were forced to pay Mother $5,000 for losing the lawsuit and were forced to move out of the city. After that, Thalia never spoke to me again and once more I, Annabeth Chase was friendless.

Now, Percy was back at my house. But now, I was 15 years old and I am not afraid of my mother. If she hurts Percy, oh I'm going to make her life a living hell.

"Mother, aren't you gonna let Percy in from the cold," I suggested gesturing to Percy standing in the doorway. It was like a game of chess. Your move, Mother. Mother glared at me.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you in the living room, please," Mother asked in the kindest, most calmest voice, she could muster. Trying to put on a show for Percy, eh. Well two can play at that game.

"Of course, Mother," I replied, matching her calm voice. Lets go Mother. No Layla to save you now.

Mother and I walked into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and folded my arms.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mother," I said with an innocent voice.

"What did I tell you about boys," Mother warned me, in an sharp voice.

"I didn't know he was going to come over," I defended myself.

"You shouldn't even know that boy!" Mother cried.

"Mother, not all guys bad!" I told her.

"Well, this boy is! Especially, this boy!" She cried. I waved my hands over my head.

"You just met Percy today! How can you judge him like that!" I cried.

"Boys aren't good for you! I thought I got that through your thick head!" Mother yelled. I'd had enough.

"Not all boys are like Dad!" I shouted! Now thats gotta shut her up! "Now you're going to kindly go to the door and let Percy Jackson in. He's going to come upstairs with me and you, Athena Chase will leave us alone!" I yelled. Mother's eyes flared with anger but surprisingly she gave into my will.

"Fine! But just this once!" Mother replied crushing her teeth together, in anger.

Mother walked to the door with me, trailing behind her. Percy was still standing in the doorway whistling to himself. When he saw Mother and I walk towards him, he straightened himself and stopped whistling.

"Percy," Mother started. Then she paused for a second. "Please, come in," Mother told him.

Percy's eyes widened in shock as he walked in slowly, eyeing Mother's every move. When Percy was finally past Mother's point of reach, he rushed over to me.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hey," I responded. Percy smiled.

"So how did you do it?" Percy asked me. Mother eyed us and then walked back into the kitchen, glaring at us. Checkmate!

"It takes a player to know a player," I replied. Percy gave me a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

I walked to the steps and started walking up. I stopped on the 8th step and turned around. Percy was still standing in the hallway, staring at me in awe.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked, chuckling at his shocked state.

Percy swallowed and ran upstairs with me to my room.

_**Jason's p.o.v.**_

As I put the dishes in the sink, they made a loud CLANK every time the plate hit the dish below it. Reyna sat on the table, filling out some papers.

"What's that?" I asked, as turned off the faucet.

Reyna looked up from her papers.

"Its some forms, I have to fill out my new job," Reyna answered. Oh yeah, she's gonna teach at Demigod High.

"Oh okay," I said. But something had been on my mind ever since I'd got home from school yesterday. "Reyna, why did you adopt me?" I asked.

Reyna looked up from her forms and her eyes lowered.

"Why do you ask?" Reyna asked, pushing her glossy black hair out of her eyes.

"Yesterday, I met Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo! They told me that they lived in the orphanage on 287. They said that it was them and 16 other orphans," I explained. Reyna swallowed like she knew what was coming next. "So my question is," I started. "Why did you go all the way to Oakland to adopt me rather than go a few blocks away from your place and adopt one of the 18 orphans living at the orphanage?" I asked. "I mean, it makes no sense, whatsoever," I added trying to prove my point.

Reyna sighed. "Can you please make me understand," I added.

Reyna sighed.

"Well, I want all the way to Oakland because I know everyone from the orphanage since I taught at Roman High School, so if I adopted a kid from the orphanage, it would be awkward for the kid, I adopted and the rest of the students and I could also lose my job due to students thinking that I've favorited the guy, I adopted," Reyna tried to explain.

I processed the information in my head. But that still didn't explain why she went all the way to Oakland.

"I still don't get it!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Why did you choose me out of all of the guys at the orphanage! Why me, the troublemaker?" I asked.

"I dunno, because you're _special_!" Reyna said at the top of her head. Then the

anger started to bubble through me. Is she playing some kind of game or what!

"C'mon Reyna! Don't pull that crap with me!" I shouted, my eyes flaming with anger. Reyna looked taken aback.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I adopted you instead of adopting some horny pretty boy, I could use for sex," Reyna cried. Well, I really don't care! Why can't she just tell me the truth.

"If you would just tell me the truth, maybe then I'd understand " I shouted my anger rising from my chest.

"I am!" Reyna yelled as she stood up. I shook my head in disappointment and walked to the fridge. I grabbed a water bottle and headed for the front door.

Reyna eyes widened, when she realized what I was doing! I took my phone from my pocket, my hands shaking with anger, and waved it at her face.

"You call me, when you are ready to tell me the truth," I cried as I ran out of the door. I could hear Reyna's loud cries from inside the house but I wouldn't look back.

I ran as fast as my legs could go, dodging piles of rocks and puddles of mud. Why can't she just tell me the truth! "because you're special!". Why can't just tell me the truth. Reyna, what are you hiding. What's your secret.  
>I replayed what happened back at the house, with me choosing certain words or phrases, examining what Reyna said, trying to understand and comprehend what Reyna was hiding.<p>

But then it hit me! I stopped in my tracks. What the hell am I doing! What if Reyna was telling me the truth. What if she wanted a cool 15 year old dude, who wouldn't mind living with a poor 19 year old girl who just got out of college, whose current job was a high school coach, who makes a salary of $20 per week. And I probably just threw it all away! Reyna is probably calling the orphanage right now, telling them that I ran away from home and she wants them to take me back cause I was too hard. I better text her and tell her that I am truly sorry.

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone but all I caught was air. I must've left my phone on the counter when I opened the door. I guess I should head home and apologize to Reyna.

I looked around. Wait where the hell am I. I was in some kind of trailer park. But no one was in it. It looks abandoned.

I started walking examining every little thing. But there was this one trailer that was different than the others. It was the only trailer with its lights on and then, I saw it. There was this giant wall near the one trailer, with lots of painting and lights hanging on the wall. Some of the paintings were large and some of them were small but they were all similar in a way. In each painting there was this girl with this hammer. My eyebrows lowered as I examined the paintings, dulling my eyes into the fabric of the painting, noticing the strokes in each painting, noticing how the artist created the paintings along the wall in a form of a triangle.

I walked over to the trailer. The lights were on bright and I could hear the music playing from the trailer. I wonder if the artist is in there. What if she has a phone.

I walked slowly up to the trailer and knocked on the door. I paused, waiting for the artist to come out. But no one came. I tried to knock once more but, when my hands touched the door if flew open. Shit! Then I realized how loud the music was. The music was blasting out of the music player, put on High! Is that rock music? It is!

I slowly crept inside the trailer. There was this girl with light brown choppy hair, with a paint brush in her hand, painting. She was sorting dancing to the hard rock music as she painted. She wasn't that tall but she looked my age.

I looked around. All around the trailer was posters of bands and paintings of all sorts of things. But there was this picture that caught my eye. The painting was the most haunting thing, I'd ever seen. It was an ugly woman with tentacles and dirt and mud all over her all over her. God, this girl can paint!

"What the hell!" A high pitched voice cried. Oh shit! She saw me. I whirled around to look right into the eyes of the girl, who stared at me with big brown eyes wide!

"Oh hi," I said awkwardly. The girl put down the brush and started yelling at me. Then she grabbed me by the helm of my shirt and threw me out of the trailer and on to the cold, hard ground.

"Did my sisters send you?" The girl asked angrily. Sisters, who the hell are her sisters.

The girl kicked me on the side. "Answer me!" She shouted. She tried to kick me again but this time I was ready. I wasn't gonna let this girl beat me up!

I dodged the kick, rolled over to the wall and jumped to my feet. She lunged and tried to grab me, but I grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back.

She struggled to get free.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She yelled! What's her problem.

"I will let you go, when you calm down," I told her. Still, the girl wouldn't stop struggling. I tightened my grip on the girls hands. Finally she stopped struggling.

"Thank you," I said, then paused to take a breath.

I loosened my grip on her hands.

"Big Mistake!" The girl smirked with a smile as she grabbed my arms. Dammit.

The girl pushed me to the wall.

"Who are you, did my sisters send you, why are you here!" She girl cried asking a ton of questions.

"Umm, I'm Jason, who the hell are your sisters, and I found your trailer and all these great paintings by accident," I told her. The girl face seemed to soften when she heard me say "great paintings".

"You think my paintings are great?" She asked in a small voice. My face was still smushed against the wall.

"Maybe, if you would stop squishing my face against the wall, I could tell what I like about the paintings," I suggested hoping she'd take a hint.

She seemed to want to let me go, her eyes longing to share her secrets.

"Don't think I'd fall for your tricks that easily," She cried. What tricks? "So Jason, I've never heard of you before," the girl started. "Are you some guy from Sacramento or Oakland, that my sisters hired or something?" She asked. Who are her sisters and why would they hire me.

"For the last freaking time, who are you and your sisters!" I cried.

The girls eyes narrowed.

"Where _are_ you from?" She asked.

"I'm Roman!" I shouted. Then girls mouth formed a big O.

"Oh you are, then never mind," the girl said causally. Who can she sound so casual at a time like this.

"Now that you've finished interrogating me, can you please let me go," I cried longing to unsquish my face.

"Oh sorry bout that," she said, letting me go.

I straightened my self and turned to look at her. She gave me a sideways smile.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yeah it kinda was," She replied. "So I'm Piper, Piper McLean," She told me. Piper that's her name. I like it.

I smiled back at her.

"So Piper, I'm guessing that you don't think the Roman and Greek feud is necessary since you let me go when you let me go when I told you that I was Roman," I guessed.

"Nah, I don't mind that your Roman," Piper started. "I was just glad you weren't working with my sisters," Piper added. What's it with her sisters.

I turned to look at the wall.

"So you painted these paintings?" I asked. Piper walked next to me to look at the paintings.

"Yeah, I drew these," Piper replied. "I kinda sort of a secret artist," she told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Oh," I replied.

"That's why I paint in this abandoned trailer," she told me. "And if my sisters ever found out about this place, my life would be ruined," she continued. These sisters of hers must be pretty bad if she has go to this abandoned trailer to paint. I nodded. Silence..

I broke the silence by saying "Hey, there was this one painting in the trailer that I didn't understand?" I asked.

Piper turned to look at me

"Which one?" Piper asked.

I walked back into the trailer with Piper, trailing behind me. Then, I saw it.

"That one," I said, pointing to the painting. Piper looked at the one I pointed to and she sighed.

"It's suppose to be my mom," Piper replied. My eyebrows raised. Wow, she must have a messed up family.

Piper laughed when she saw my reaction.

"Not literally, but figuratively," She said. "You see, my Mom is a very beautiful woman," she continued. C'mon she can't be that hot.

Piper seemed to read my thoughts when she took out her phone to show me a pic of her mom. She handed me the phone.

My eyes widened as I looked at her Mom.

"She looks like a goddess," I told Piper. Piper chuckled.

"That's the funny thing, she was named after the Greek Goddess of Beauty,"

Piper told me. Whoa, seriously.

"Seriously, her name is Aphrodite?" I asked her. Piper nodded.

"Yep," She replied.

"So wait, if she's that hot, then why did you paint her so _horrifying_?" I asked.

"Well, my Mom's kind of a cheater," She told me. Why is she upset. If I was a girl

and I had breasts that giant, I would cheat if I could.

"Really," I said.

"Yah. You know my Mom got pregnant with 6 guys including my dad and wants them to be just like her," Piper said. Ha, thats funny. More sluts.

"So, do you want to be like your Mom?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She asked. I gave her a confused look.

"For all I know, you could be a stalker!" I cried.

She laughed to herself.

"Okay, I get it. Well, I don't want to be like my Mom. My sisters bully me cause I am a punk girl. Thats why I was so afraid when you came. They'd probably do something to my paintings," She told me. Wow. She _really_ has a messed up family.

"Wow, they're that mean," I said feeling really bad for her.

"Hey, so do you have a phone I could use?" I asked. She looked at me, then took her phone out of her pocket.

"Why do you need it?" She asked.

"I'm kind of an orphan and I got mad at my adopted mom and ran away from

home," I told her.

"Oh," She replied. I nodded. She handed me the phone.

I dialed the number and waited

Unfortunately, she didn't answer. Luckily, I left her a message. This was what I said.

"Reyna, I'm really sorry for accusing you of being a liar. I was just scared that I was being used. Also, I'm kind of in the middle of nowhere, so can you please pick me up. I left my phone at home so can you please track this phone to me. Like I said, I'm really sorry,"

I sent the message as urgent and hanged up. Piper smiled.

I handed her back her phone.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, giving your phone to a complete stranger," I told her.

"You're welcome," She replied. Silence.

Piper broke the silence by saying "So you said you liked my paintings…

_**Anonymous p.o.v. **_

The wind blew its silent song as I stood in my uniform, waiting. My phone was in my hand, open waiting. Where is Spy 57. She should have sent me the text already.

Then, in it split-second, there it was. The 5 words that could change everything. The 5 words that I wished never came up on my phone.

_The plan is in motion _

**Hey dudes. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 of Chronicles of Demigod High School. **

**Sorry about the 4 week wait. I had alot to do with Midterms and everything so I didn't get a lot of time to type. **

_**Update**_**- **2/26/15


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Leo's p.o.v.**_

I awoke to the smell of dust.

I coughed.

I looked around. I was in my garage, laying on my work desk. Shit! I must've fell asleep, repairing Connor's laptop. I looked at my watch. The time said "8:05". Dammit! I must've overslept. School starts at nine!

I jumped out of the chair and rushed back to my house. I flew through the front door. My Aunt Pam was sitting in the kitchen, eating some of her famous fried bacon. I smelled the bacon and my mouth watered instantly, craving for its crispy taste.

Aunt Pam looked up as I walked inside the kitchen.

"You overslept?" She asked. Wow, like it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, I was fixing Connor's laptop," I replied. I grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate and shoved it in my mouth,

"Mmmhhh," I cried. The moment the bacon touched my tongue, I just wanted more and more.

"Well you better hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school," She told me.

I nodded, grabbing another piece of bacon and walked to the stairs. Uncle Carlos was sitting in the living room, watching the CNN channel. He was the mayor of the town and had alot of money. I was so lucky they adopted me.

"Uncle Carlos, can you drive me to school?" I asked. "I'm running late."

"Sure, just make sure you're down here by 8:45," Uncle Carlos called.

I smiled. I loved Aunt Pam and Uncle Tony. Their not the kind of people who always scold their kid. They leave me be to do my own thing. Aunt Pam cooks, cleans, and takes care of me and Uncle Carlos drives me to school and helps me with my hw. They just tell me things and thats that.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned on the water, and left it for a couple minutes to let it get hot. I looked in the mirror. My curls were all messed up and dust was all over my face. I sighed.

I ripped off the layers of clothes and jumped into the shower. Why! Why do _I_ have to go to school today.

_**Percy's p.o.v.**_

I walked into the halls of Demigod High, with Annabeth by my halls were painted green, yellow and purple with gold all around it.

"So what room are we going to?" I asked. Annabeth looked at her schedule.

"We're going to room 124," She told me.

"We're in the 300 hallway, it must be downstairs," I told her. I grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her downstairs, jumping every 3 steps.

Finally, we arrived at the classroom. I walked inside. Everyone was standing alongside the wall, Romans on one side, Greeks on the other, like opposites, repelling, not wanting to attract. I walked over to the Greek side, with Annabeth trailing behind me. In the front was Clarisse, Sophie, and Katie, with the Stoll twins, Thalia, Piper, Leo Phoebe, Chris Rodriguez, Michael Yew, Will, Lee Fletcher, Nyssa, Drew McLean and Layla.

"What's going on?" I asked. Annabeth turned to look at me.

"It's a face off between the Romans and the Greeks," Annabeth told me.

"So it's like a staring contest. Which town can glare at each other the longest," I

joked. Annabeth chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, I wonder how this class is going to turn out if they are always at each

other's throats?"

"I know right," I replied. Finally, the teacher arrived. It was a Spanish dude with a weird mustache.

He walked to the front of the class, watching us.

"Settle down class, please settle down," The teacher tells us. Then, we turned to look at him. "Alright, my name is Mr. Swist and I will be your home room and Literacy teacher," All eyes were glued to Mr. Swist. "Please take a seat. But I want every Greek to sit next to a Roman," Mr. Swist says.

Angry murmurs emerged through the class. Then, after a brief moment, students started to pour into the seats. The desks were in rows of 2. Where do I sit?

"See ya, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called as she walked over to sit next to a girl with caramel skin and brown curly hair.

I looked around. There's an empty seat! I took a seat next to some Asian dude.

"Hey dude," I exclaimed. The guy turned to look at me, then waved.

Then, in a few minutes, all the students were finally seated. Roman next to Greek. Some were uncomfortable, some were fine, some were pissed, but, Mr. Swist didn't seem to care. He just stood there expressionless, watching us fiddle and bicker.

"Alright so now I want you to tell the person next to you, your-," Mr. Swist started

but was cut off by the door flying open.

A guy with slick blonde hair and deep blue eyes, sorta like the sky. I turned around to look at Annabeth to see if she knew him. Her face was pure confusion. Looks like she doesn't know him. Who the hell is this guy

_**Jason's p.o.v. **_

"I can't believe I'm late on my first day of school!" I thought to myself as I raced

through the halls of Demigod High. Reyna had overslept and forgot to wake me up. I woke up 45 minutes before school started.

And I, Jason Grace was late on my first day of school.

Okay, what class am I going to? Oh yeah, I'm going to Room 124.

I turned my head to glance at the classroom numbers as I ran past. Yes! I'm in the 100 hallway!

A few minutes later, I found the classroom. I rushed up to the door and threw it open.

"I'm here, I'm here!" I shouted, breathing heavily. I looked around, bobbing my

head from side to side.

The student in the class were gawking at me, wide eyed.

The teacher frowned.

"Are you, Jason?" The teacher asked as he grabbed his attendance clipboard.

And then, the dam, that lay in my chest, that had been rehearsed and building up, finally burst, pouring out of my mouth.

"Sorry, I'm late," I cried. "I woke up late and-," I started, but my voice faltered

me. I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the pass, Reyna gave to me. "I have a pass, though," I told the teacher.

The teacher put his hands up motioning me to be quiet.

"I really don't give a shit about your petty excuses. I'm Mr. Swist and I want you to please take a seat next to," He paused to look around the classroom. "Her," he said, pointing to… What is _she_ doing here? Piper McLean, the girl, I met at that trailer, park when I ran away, 2 days ago.

I nodded and walked over to the desk. Piper looked up, smiling.

"Hey Piper, fancy seeing you here," I said in a poised "rich people" voice. Piper laughed.

"Wow, that's an awesome way to say hi to a girl you just met a couple of days ago," Piper retorted, sarcastically.

"So, we're playing the sarcasm game today, huh," I joked. Piper shook her head, chuckling.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Mr. Swist started, emphasizing on the rudely. "I want you to tell your partner your name and one thing about yourself," Mr. Swist told me. Bored sighs ran through the crowd.

"Do we have to do this," one of Piper's step-sisters, Drew asked in a bored tone.

"Unless you want to fail this class, yes," Mr. Swist responded, blankly.

Students turned to their partners and starting talking to the person next to them. Piper turned to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Piper and I like to paint," Piper tells me, breaking the silence between us. So, I guess we're pretending that we don't know each other.

"Hi, I'm Jason and I'm adopted," I told her. We smiled at each other.

"Okay now, I will call on you in ABC order from last names and you will tell us your partners name and something about he or she, then, your partner will do the same for you. Got it!" Mr. Swist ordered. We nodded. "Alright, first on the list is Silena Beauregard," and it went on.

A few minutes later, Mr. Swist was at C. "Annabeth Chase," He called.

The girl named Annabeth stood up and faced the class.

"My partners name is Hazel Levesque and she likes to ride horses," She said. Hazel likes to ride horses?

Annabeth sat back down and Hazel took her place.

"My partners name is Annabeth Chase and she likes to read," Hazel told us. "

"Oh, wow thats cool, can we just get on with this," I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Next we have Nico Di Angelo," Mr. Swist announced. Nico Di Angelo? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, he was that guy at the pool that tried to save Frank. He was wearing dark black jeans with a black hoodie covering his face. What I didn't know that the next 5 words that were about to come out of his mouth would change my life forever.

"My partners name is Thalia Grace and she likes to play Capture the flag,"

_**Hope you liked Chapter 4 of Chronicles of Demigo High School.**_

_**Sorry the chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be much longer.**_

_**UPDATE**__**-Probably in 2 weeks**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Jason's p.o.v.**_

"My partner's name is Thalia Grace, and she likes to play Capture The Flag," Nico said. Wait, What!

"But thats impossible!" I blurted out! The words just slipped out of my mouth.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. The girl sitting next to Nico, who I presumed to be Thalia, whirled around, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Piper whispered. I looked at Thalia. She had spiky black hair and pale white skin. And her eyes were intensely blue, almost like lightning. There's no way it could be her. She looks nothing like me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Thalia asked, frowning. "You question my love for Capture the Flag?" She asked. I cleared my throat. On her pale wrist lay a tattoo of Zeus's lightning bolt just like the one I had on my shoulder. My father branded the tattoo on my sister and I when we were little, because he thought that we were gonna be just like the children of Zeus, tall and strong.

"My name is Jason Grace and I you are my sister," I announced. All mouths dropped. Piper's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh What are you-," Thalia started, stuttering but she was cut off when I stood up and ran out of the classroom. I just couldn't take it anymore. When I turned 13, after 20 failed leads, I gave up on trying to find my sister and mother. And I am not going back to another world of disappointment.

_**Piper's p.o.v. **_

Wait, so Jason's sister that Jason told me about is Thalia. That can't be true. I've known Thalia all my life and she has never mentioned a brother. Dammit, I gotta stop Jason before he ruins this adoption. As Jason dashed outside, I stood up and ran after him.

"Jason!" I shouted, searching for him. Where did he go?

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab me by the waist and pull me back.

"Gerr off me!" I yelled, struggling to escape. The mysterious person put his or her hands over my mouth.

"Piper, be quiet! Its me, Jason," The mysterious person whispered. Jason? I turned around. Jason let go of me, opened the door and shoved me inside. As he pushed me inside, I caught a glimpse of Mr. Swist ,running through the halls.

"Piper, what the hell!" Jason started. "Did I ask you to follow." Is he serious?

"So you expect me to let you run away from your problems and ruin your adoption with Reyna!" I asked. Jason put his hands over his head, in frustration.

"You don't even know me! We met 2 days ago!" He shouted.

"I don't care, Jason! I'm not gonna let you ruin your life because of a stupid

assumption!" I yelled back.

"You aren't my mother. You can't protect me from everything!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well I'm all you got at the moment, so I'm going to do anything in my power to protect you! I know how it is to lose a parent and you can't take it out on other people!" I shouted. Jason swallowed and calmed down. He nodded in realization. "Listen, I've known Thalia all my life. She _doesn't_ have a brother," I told him, emphasizing on the word doesn't.

"You don't know that," Jason cried. It could just be a coincidence.

"There's a lot of people with the last name Grace," I retorted.

Jason eyes immediately burst into flames. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall, knocking the breath right out of me. I stared at him wide eyed as he drew closer and closer to me.

"Then Piper Mclean, you tell me that Thalia has a father!" He cried. "Tell me that her _biological _father is alive and I will walk right back to that classroom!". But I knew Thalia didn't have a father. She told me that her dad died when she was just six years old. I could tell Jason that Thalia does have a father and Jason could go back to class and all this drama would subside. The next words that came out of my mouth could fix everything. But I couldn't lie to him. Not this time.

I lowered my head.

"I can't tell you that," I whispered. Jason sighed, taking his hands off me and backed away slowly, giving me space to breathe.

"I knew it," Jason whispered. He backed up against the wall, and slowly slid down. "What am I gonna do?" Jason asked. "I mean, when I got adopted, I'd expected to push past my bio family that left me and focus and building a relationship with Reyna. I didn't want to have to deal with finding my long-lost sister, that I spent years searching for," He told me. I better do something. If he keeps acting like this, then he'll rot away in confusion and sadness.

"Jason, why don't we go somewhere," I suggested. Jason looked up.

"Really?" Jason asked. "You don't seem like the type of girl that skips class for a

guy," he added trying to brighten up the mood.

"Well you're out of luck cause that exactly who I am. There's this art show in Oakland, that I wanted to go to," I told him. Jason looked confused.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Jason asked.

"We could take a bus to the train station and take the bus to Oakland," I explained.

"But, what about school?" Jason asked. He talking about school at a time like this?

"What do you mean, what about school. You gotta get your mind off all this drama. Its just one day," I exclaimed. Jason still was unsure. I threw a big smile on my face and cried "C'mon Jason, lets have some fun!"

I grabbed his shoulder, egging him to get up. He rolled his eyes and got off of the floor.

"Whatever lets go," Jason told me, motioning me to follow him. "And there's no need to worry about how we'll sneak out," Jason started with his mischievous smile. "I'm a natural at this stuff. We'll be out of here in no time,". I hope this is enough to get his mind off Thalia, for now.

_**Leo's p.o.v.**_

I walked through the hallway of Demigod High School, my back slung over my shoulder, heading to my 5th period class. My curly hair was combed and for the first time in my life, I wanted to make an awesome first impression, to make some new friends, maybe meet some girls.

"Leo," a familiar voice cried. Who's that? I turned around to be face to face with Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey Stoll twins, whacha selling today?" I asked in a playful tone. Connor folded his arms.

"My laptop?" Connor asked, extending out his hands for his laptop. Dammit, he's asking about the laptop.

"Oh about that," I start. I better think of something, fast! If I handed the laptop in fixed late, the twins would decrease my profit from $20 bucks to 15. I needed all the money I could get to buy that new power generator, I wanted for my next project. "Its in my locker. Why don't I go get it now!" I blurted out, running off the first chance I got.

I raced through the halls to my locker. I put the combination in and swung it open, hearing a loud BANG, as it hit the locker next to it. Okay, Connor's laptop, where did I put Conor's laptop?

I shuffled through all my books, gadgets, and creations. Yes! The laptop was behind all my books, stuffed in the back of the my locker, meant to hold my books but held lots more.

I grabbed the laptop, slammed the locker shut, and started running to my 4th period class. As I ran through the hallway, I opened the laptop up. I checked to make sure everything was in order. I managed to erase 150 errors on his laptop but I missed 20 errors. And 20 errors was enough to make me lose 5 bucks. I needed that money now more than ever if I was ever gonna complete this project. I'm just gonna give Connor his laptop, take my money and hope he doesn't notice the 20 remaining errors. I just need to get to -

"OWW!" I yelled as I ran into a girl with a book in her hand. The book flew to the side of the hallway by a locker and the laptop- **THE LAPTOP!** The moment the laptop touched the ground, it smashed into peices. My eyes widened, in shock. No, not the laptop, of all the things in the world. I was freaking out! If the laptops broken then I have to-. I was speechless. I looked up to see a girl with cinnamon- amber hair and beautiful dark almond eyes.

"What the hell!" I yelled, letting the broken pieces of the laptop slide off my hands. The girl shrunk back in fear.

"Sorry," She said in a small voice. Sorry. Thats _all_ she has to say!  
>"Oh your sorry. You think sorry is gonna change the fact that this $899 laptop is in pieces!" I cried. I know I was being a little too mean, but now I have to use my money to buy Connor a new laptop.<p>

RIII NNG! Great, just what I need. There's the damn late bell. Now I'm late.

"God, I hate my life!" I muttered through my gritted teeth. The girl walked over to get her book. My eyes flared at the sight of _that book._ I just wanted to grab it from her hands and rip it to shreds. "I mean, what are you doing reading a book in the middle of the damn hallway!" I yelled. Each word struck her like a blow in the face.

In a split second, all that disappointment that was in her eyes vanished and was replaced by pure rage.

"So what if I was reading my book in the hallway!" She cried. "_You_ shouldn't be walking in the middle of the hallway, with a $899 laptop in your face!" the girl snapped, her dark almond eyes, clouding with hatred for me.

"Stop changing the subject! _I'm_ the victim_. I'm _the one who got a smashed laptop!" I shouted. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"You're not the victim in this situation. Sure, you got your laptop smashed into a thousand tiny little pieces, and I'm really sorry about that, but I can't take all the blame. You should've had your laptop in your bag, instead of playing with your stupid electronics all the time!" She hollered. What does she have against, how does she say it, _electronics_?

"What's wrong with electronics?" I asked, with a confused expression as I started to pick up the pieces. She grabbed her bag off the floor and shook her head slowly.

"Why are all guys so aggravating?" She shrieked.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you have against electronics?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"I'm Calypso and I'm Roman," She told me.

"Wait, isn't Calypso some type of music or something?" I asked.

"Yes, its a type of music," She replied in an annoyed voice. "And electronics are a waste of money and time and people who use them are rotting their eyes and brains!" She added. Is this girl out of her mind.

"What are you talking about! Electronics make our lives easier. Thats why they were created!" I retorted. She must be crazy.

"Whatever! Anyway, sorry again about your laptop! Bye!" Calypso waved at me as she walked away. Wait, she's leaving me to pick up all the pieces. _What a good person. _

_**Nico's p.o.v.**_

I sat in my seat, watching every student, examining them, watching their every move and studying their expression's. I was in my 5th period class, History and Ms. Smith was busy teaching the class about the Trojan War. I've learned this already. What the point of learning if you've learned it already.

I watched each student and immediately, I could tell what they were thinking. I've always been able to do that. Its like a little superpower. Leo was worried Piper (who ran off with Jason), Connor Stoll was pissed at Leo for smashing his laptop, Travis Stoll was thinking about stealing that yummy piece of cake that was poking out of Lelia's bag, Lelia was thinking about how romantic Troy and Helen (from the Trojan War) were, Dakota was thinking about how hot Lelia is, and Frank was thinking about archery practice and Ty-

My thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Nico Di Angelo, can you repeat what Clarisse just told us?" Ms. Smith asked. All heads turned to me. I shrunk back at the attention. I hated being in the center of attention. I better get this over with. I looked over at Clarisse.

"Clarisse said that the climax of the Trojan war started with this quote "I warn you that the Trojans will not endure you forever. Your beauty and singing will not save you the day that you lie in the dust!" I repeated, reading Clarisse thoughts, and repeating them out loud. Ms. Smith's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Thank you! Apparently, you were paying attention," She said. As she walked away, I reached into my bookbag, to grab my pencil and and my novel that I was working on and opened it. All right, let me start writing chapter 8. The novel was about a group of 48 kids and 3 adults that were trapped in a store. They have to endure 3 trials that eliminates many of them, leaving the final 15 humans to be tested to their greatest ability. The main characters were Mary, Mike, James and Jamie. There were 2 pairs of boy-girl twins and the only 4 of the 51 that could destroy the system that trapped them in this virtual world. Okay, so in this chapter I will be using Mary's p.o.v.

Here's what I wrote…

_Mary ran into the store. "Grandma!" She called. Mary wondered where her grandmother could be, so she could explain to her the grave situation they were in. Mary had just finished the first trial and made a big realization that could change the entire world they were living in. Since her grandma had completed trial 1 before her, her grandma should be here waiting for the rest of the them. She just figured out-_

My writing was interrupted by a sudden voice calling my name.

"Nico Di Angelo, what is this you are working on?" She asked as she picked up the notebook. Can't she just leave me alone! "What is this?" She asked. "Literacy homework," Ms. Smith guessed.

"No," I said, quietly.

"Is is for you?" She asked. I nodded. "Then you can work on this on your own time," Ms. Smith told me, dropping the notebook on my desk. "And while you're at it, why don't you go sit in the front, next to Percy, so you can focus," She advised me. But, she was thinking, _Nico go sit in the front so I could keep an eye on you_.

I got up out of my seat, grabbed my notebook and my novel. Who's Percy? I walked to the front of the classroom, ignoring all the stares and little snickers, and searched the classroom for this Percy guy.

I looked to my left. A guy with black hair and a goofy smile, waved to me. There was an empty seat next to him. I looked at him, in disgust. Great, just what I needed. Another smiley face who wants to pretend to be friends with me.

I walked over to the empty seat in the front of the class, next to Percy. I gulped. How was I gonna survive another 5 months of this. I was gonna help. Lots of help!

_**Calypso's p.o.v.**_

Dammit, I'm late again! My math teacher Mr. Carlton, got made me stay after class to finish the work I missed. Damn that stupid boy and his laptop. Blaming me for his troubles. Mr. Carlton didn't even give me a pass! I raced into the science room, letting the door slam behind me. The teacher was a tall woman, with cold, gray eyes. She frowned as I stood in front of her, breathing heavily,

"Is that how you enter a classroom, Ms. Calypso?" She asked. Shit, I got one of those teachers.

"Well umm, no," I mumbled in embarrassment, my face blushing bright red. The teacher put her hand to her ear.

"I can't hear you," the teacher announced. I cleared my throat and cried

"No Ma'm!" The teacher nodded and pointed to the door.

"Now why don't you show the class how a lady enters a classroom while the teacher is teaching," the teacher suggested. Chuckles emerged through the class.

"Quiet class, QUIET!" the teacher barked. The mouths shut immediately. Wait, is she serious.

I walked outside and knocked on the door. The teacher smiled.

"You may come in," the teacher said. I walked in. "Thank you, do you have a pass?" She asked. I shook my head. "My name is Ms. Chase, but you may call me Athena. Please go sit next to," Athena started looking at her seating chart. "Leo," She announced. I wonder who Leo is.

Athena pointed to a guy with brown eyes and curls. It was him! The guy that messes up my whole day! The smirk that lay on his face before was completely gone replaced with anger and disappointment.

"Do I have to sit next to him?" I asked.

"Yes, you do," Athena told me. I sighed and walked over to the desk to sit next Leo. When I was settled in, Athena continued her lecture.

"So your name's Leo," I whispered. Leo turned to look at me.

"Yes my name is Leo," he replied. I turned my direction to the teacher.

"Okay for this experiment, I want you to mix a few chemicals. Please put on the labcoats behind your chair and put on the goggles that are on the left side of your desk," She told us. I put on my labcoat and reached to put on my goggles.

"Now please follow the directions, Nyxa is passing out," Athena ordered.

10 minutes later, Leo and I were silently mixing a few chemicals. I turned to look at Leo. He had Glycolic Acid and was about to mix it in a beaker with Retinol. What is he doing?

"Leo, what are you doing?" I asked. "Your not following the directions," I told him.

"C'mon, I'm just having a little fun experimenting with different chemicals," he told me.

"Leo, stop it!" I cried. "Stop it now!" I demanded, a little louder. Athena looked up at us. But it was too late. The Glycolic Acid had already mixed in with the Retinol.

BOOM! The chemical blew up in our faces, wetting both Leo and I all over.

I stood up, soaked in mixed chemicals. Leo was laughing.

"That was awesome," he cried. The smile was wiped off his face when he saw Athena's face.

"Mr. Valdez; Ms. Calypso, to the principal's office!" Athena ordered. We stood there, stricken in fear. "NOW!" She roared. We dashed out of her room. We walked to the principals office in silence. Only, 3 words could describe this day. Worst Day EVER!

_**Katie's p.o.v.**_

I watched Principal Philip leave his office leaving the door ajar. I dashed into the room. Then I saw. The key rack. I ran over to it and grabbed the key to the cellar. Then, I ran back outside.

As I walked back to the lounge, thoughts raced in my head. I was worried about Clarisse. It was a dangerous game she was playing.

But I wasn't just worried about Clarisse.

I was worried about me.

And how far **I **would let this game go.

**Hey guys! Sorry bout the lack of updating but got a lot stuff to do!  
>Hope you liked Chapter 5 of Chronicles of Demigod High School<strong>

**Update**- Probably in about 2-3 weeks.


End file.
